Experiments
by Julia Crow
Summary: Artemis wants to do an experiment but he needs Holly's help


Just a short fanfic that I originally posted on my old DA account, thought it would do better here :)

I don't own the characters just this small story.

* * *

Artemis Fowl knew he was in for it when he heard his name being called furiously from the hallway leading to his room. He had try to come up with a reason as to why his parents shouldn't leave him alone for a while, but then again he did quite enjoy his time to himself. So then he tried to have Butler around him as much as possible, knowing his faithful body guard would never allow any harm to come to him, but he had things of his own to take care of.

Then Artemis had called Foaly and begged him to make it impossible for Holly to obtain a visa, so she could not come up, but he had laughed and said nobody could stop her from coming up if she wanted to. Which, unfortunately for him was true.

Now he braced himself for the end of his short, intelligent life, at the hands of his LEP friend.

The door to Artemis' room opened quickly and Holly stood in the doorway, one of her hands planted defiantly on her hip, and the other one clutched a newspaper from the LEP office that had been brought to her attention by one of her colleagues.

"Artemis! What the hell is this?" She stepped forward and thrust the paper in his face, Artemis was in no hurry to be killed but he couldn't help it,

"It seems to be something called a newspaper Holly, people read the news in it." Holly glared at him furiously,

"I know what it is Fowl, I mean what the hell is this picture doing on it." Artemis turned his back to keep from smiling,

"Yes Holly, some articles have pictures to accompany them, it's nothing you need to break down my door for." He could feel Holly's eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

"I'm serious Fowl, why is there a picture of me on it? And why does say we're 'together'" Artemis took the newspaper finally from her, but he already knew what it said, he had in fact written it himself. Indeed there was in bold letters "Artemis Fowl's New Girl." He had hated the rumors about him and Minerva being together, but if he wasn't with someone he would never stop being asked to go on dates with other prosperous girls. He needed a girlfriend, but one he knew personally.

"I had no other options Holly, it was either you or Minerva and I'd rather it be you." Holly was slightly shocked at this, she found Minerva quite pretty, she had thought she would surely appeal to him more. "It's fine, I changed the picture so you look like a regular human girl. Nobody will know." Holly snatched the paper back,

"Nobody except all of Haven." Holly looked down at the picture fondly, she did look nice in it, he had made her taller, her ears were normal. Her hair was a little longer, she looked younger too. Artemis noticed Holly looking at the picture and fidgeting, he knew enough of human behaviour, which he assumed related to fairies as well, to know when someone was being self concious.

"You look fine in the picture, it's quite flattering actually." Holly still didn't look up, she was to busy staring at the picture, "Holly?" He walked over and stood beside her, she looked up. "What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"I look too good, I'm not really that pretty." Artemis knew nothing when it came to woman and their emotions, she was upset because the picture made her look too good? He shook his head wearily,

"I can assure you that compared to the original, that picture is nothing." he busied himself with organizing his books, letting his words slip out without thought. "Your hair is a much prettier shade, your skin is much darker, your eyes sparkle a lot more, and your lips look a lot softer." He paused thinking about the whole of what he just said. "I mean, I suppose." When no sound was made from Holly he turned and saw her staring at him, starstruck.

"Artemis Fowl that was. . ." She counted off her fingers, "five compliments." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead, "are you sick?" He blushed at the proximity and got an idea,

"No but if you would help me with an experiment, you see I've been thinking something for a while, but I don't know if it's actually true." Holly looked at him confused, he shook his head. "Just stand there and close your eyes," when she hesitated he raised his right hand, "I promise no harm will come to you." Holly closed her eyes and Artemis' heart raced, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, Holly's eyes flew open shocked, and for a few minutes she did nothing. Artemis pulled back and they were both blushing.

"What kind of experiment was that?" Holly asked still in shock. Artemis smiled his vampire smile,

"I had a thesis that your lips were soft to the touch, I kissed you and they were soft. I was right. Like always." Holly stood there, the blush now creeping in her cheeks.

Meanwhile in Haven a certain centaur who had tapped into Fowl security while they had been talking had seen the whole thing, taken pictures and was now uploading them to Haven newspaper.

* * *

short but I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
